fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Odds: Isuka vs. Kurama
"As Isuka went in the bar for a drink, he pondered wondering what it would be like to be back in time." As the ambient Summer leaves slowly cascaded into a variety of red's, Autumn finally rolled around. A faint whistling accompanied it all, an uncomfortable, piercing sound that ripped through the peaceful scenery. As Kurama casually strutted through town, the humdrum of it all faded into oblivion as the town was livened by his presence. As he took a single step upon the worn, weary wooden steps of "The Devil's Drink", he dipped his sensory-toes in the vast pool of his memories. It had been just a year. A year since his former self had been dissolved in the radiance of his new might. A year since his former status as Guild Ace was crushed and the existence of that guild in it's entirety wiped away. A year since the Magic Council started hunting him as if he was a threat to civilization. Which he was, but they weren't supposed to know that. As he took a seat in the velvety chair at the head of the pub, he looked at the bartender with a charismatic smile and said "Um, Sir? Could I get some Gold-Duck Tequila with a splash of lemon? Thanks!" As he turned his head, he casually scanned the entirety of those who were present. As he turned his head, he sniffed lightly. Dragon. Baring his teeth for but a fraction of a second, he hid it behind a smile before he analyzed the intruder. No, not a Dragon. A Dragon-Slayer. Not necessarily better, but the danger was far less. As the bartender handed him his drink, he winked playfully before moseying his way over to his target of interest. Waving lightly, he smiled and said "Hey there, chum. Care if I take a seat?" "Sure bud." Curling his hair between his fingers briefly, Kurama pulled his chair out and took a seat. Making direct eye contact, Kurama leaned in slightly, his hands gripping the table tightly. "So, what brings a Mage like you to my pub?" Gripping the table slightly harder, undertones of magenta energy filled the air, and a small crack appeared on the wooden table. Leaning in again, he looked directly into the intruder's eyes, his face mere inches from his adversary's. "A lot of bar's in town... Why'd you pick mine?" Maybe it's cause this is the closest one. As Isuka picked up two cups, He smashed them in Kurama's face. And dont you EVER get in my face." As the cup's made contact with Kurama's skull, his cheek tore out and his jaw shattered. Grinning ear-to-ear, Kurama giggled lightly as the tissue on his face regenerated. About three seconds passed, and he looked absolutely fine. "Oh, someone's angry. Did you have a step-dad? Just kidding. Well actually, now that I think about it..." Grabbing Isuka's arm, Kurama flicked his wrist, sending him spiraling out of the bar. Leaping through the new crevice in the wall, the building splintered as Kurama tore a piece of wood out and tossed it at Isuka. Half-way between the two combatants, a sonic boom echoed through the valley as the projectile exceeded Mach 1. As Isuka entered Spectral Armor a gigantic skeleton like came over Isuka, shooting a massive arrow towards Kurama. Snapping his fingers once, a bolt of silver fire arced towards the air, electric fire dancing off the attack as it slammed into the arrow, before piercing straight through the attack and propelling the wood chunk even faster as it now made contact with Isuka.